Akihisa Yoshii
Akihisa Yoshii (吉井 明久 Yoshii Akihisa) is the main protagonist of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series and the first-person narrator of the light novels. He is Class 2-F's unwitting Ambassador in Fumizuki Academy, and he is portrayed as the "Ultimate Idiot". Although he denies it, he is the rarest of "fools", to the extent that even his own parents call him "the fool over all the world". Not only are his grades the lowest of his Year, but he is also titled the "Punishment Bearer" (観察処分者 Kansatsu Shobunsha, lit. "person under observation as punishment") ("Probationary Student" in the English dub of the anime) of his school. This title grants his Shoukanjuu the ability to touch physical objects so that he can do grunt work for the teachers as punishment, as a Shoukannjuu has multiple times the strength of a normal person, but any damage that his Being receives also happens to him as "feedback" (e.g., if his Shoukanjuu is punched in the face, Akihisa will also feel that punch on his face as well). For him, his own safety is the most important thing, so he does not hesitate to use the most cowardly ways if given the chance, but he will also stand up against others for his friends (except Yuuji Sakamoto). On the outside he is quite a bishounen, but is frequently thought (mostly by female students) to look better in a girl's outfit, and such photos and merchandise of him are secretly sold by Mutsurini--dubbed the hidden idol "Aki-chan", also known as Akiko Yoshii (吉井秋子 Yoshii Akiko). Contrary to the academic abilities he shows on a regular basis, if he were to apply himself he could succeed greatly. However he is more interested in just getting by, and enjoying his life. Personality Akihisa is a gentle person, always cheerful and smiling. He cares deeply for his friends, and is always willing to stand up for them no matter the consequences despite his normally carefee and lazy disposition. Unlike his best friend Yuji, his carefree laziness doesn't translate into him looking like a "cool guy." Rather, he's genuinely happy without a care in the world (mostly due to his idiocy). But it is shown throughout the series that Akihisa is aware of his idiocy, and he can put it aside if he applies himself, or if his friends are in danger. When the going gets tough Akihisa really stands up to the challenge, and gives it his all. His selfless, courageous, and cheerful ways earn him the affections of many romantic admirers both male and female. These include Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Hazuki Shimada, Toshimitsu Kubo, possibly Yuko Kinoshita, and his older sister Akira Yoshii. Though it seems that he gets into trouble a lot his intentions are (for the most part) pure, and it doesn't seem to phase him. He's actually very polite, which is one of the reasons he has so many romantic admirers, but loses his cool when his friends put him directly in the line of fire. It really all flies over his head and he continues on with the next day, not because he's a troublemaker, but rather because he rushes into action without thinking about anything but the sake of his friends. 'Relationships' Akihisa Yoshii has a unique relationship with every person he's close to, everyone in Class F he was acquainted with in his first year of high school. ''' Yuuji Sakamoto Yuuji Sakamoto is Akihisa's best friend, and frequently tricks him into to doing something that ultimately screws Akihisa over. Yuji is just about the opposite of Akihisa. He's calm cool and collective which usually leads to him giving advice to Akihisa (mostly jokingly) like a big brother would. Even though Yuuji is capable of testing into class A, his nonchalant attitude caused him to test into class F. Despite his academic capabilities, he's just as idiotic as Akihisa when it comes to certain fields, and they usually cause quite the ruckus together (but with good intentions). Mizuki Himeji Mizuki Himeji is one of many romantic admirers of Akihisa, arguably the main focus of his affections. She cares deeply for him and is constantly trying to find a way to get his attention. She loves him because he is always cheerful, sweet, and caring for others, but believes he only treats her so kindly because that's the way he is, not because he returns the feelings, (but in actuality, Akihisa really does like Himeji. Akihisa believes though, that she is in love with Yuji). Himeji is terrible at cooking. So bad in fact that her cooking is deadly to anyone who consumes it, even Hideyoshi, who in the manga describes himself as having a stomach of steel. This becomes a running gag, especially for Akihisa. Because of her affections towards him, Himeji always cooks up something for Akihisa to eat, usually resulting in his, and the rest of the boys "deaths." Despite her sweet and shy personality, when the thought of Akihisa with another girl in any way enters her mind, Himeji goes into her "yandere" mode, and will do anything, no matter how crazy to punish Akihisa. Himeji also has an interest in getting photos of Akihisa, as shown when she asked Kouta for pictures of Akihisa in a sailor school uniform. Minami Shimada Minami Shimada is the "tsundere" of the show and has a deep interest in Akihisa. Though portrayed as hot-headed and harsh towards Akihisa (usually after he comments on her bust size) she only attacks him as a way of displaying her true feelings towards him, which can be seen when she forces him to let her call him "Aki" and gets him to call her by her given name. During the Shokanjuu test run in the 2nd season, Minami's avatar apologizes for hurting Akihisa and asks him if he is okay, perhaps implying that Minami doesn't mean to actually harm Akihisa. She's usually the first to "strike" to try and get Akihisa's attention, and affection, but is over-zealous and trips over her own steps, allowing Himeji to finally find her way to Akihisa as well. There are times during the 2nd season where Minami really begins to show her affections to Akihisa, which goes to show how much she really does care for him, (there is even a flashback episode of the tale of why she loves Akihisa). She also has a large collection of photos of Akihisa cross-dressing, courtesy of Kouta. But, just like Himeji, Minami cannot bear the thought of Akihisa being with another girl, and is swift to punish him in any way. Even if Akihisa treats Minami a close pal but like a guy, he really cares for Minami and the way he treats Minami is different from Mizuki (Himeji). Hideyoshi Kinoshita Hideyoshi Kinoshita is a very feminine looking boy in Class F with Akihisa and is considered the "trap" of the show. So much so, that people even believe he is more attractive than his twin sister Yuko, much to Hideyoshi's dismay. Akihisa and Yuji are probably the only two people in Fumizuki academy that recognize Hideyoshi as a boy, though Yuji never comments on it, Akihisa still has high hopes that Hideyoshi is actually a girl. A running gag in the show is for Hideyoshi to end up in girls' clothes, whether it be a maid's outfit or a nurse costume etc., and it causes Akihisa to catch nosebleed. Akihisa claims he is energized by just looking at Hideyoshi. Because of his "beauty" black market photos of Hideyoshi are sold throughout the school for higher prices than any girl, (or Akihisa). It is also a running gag that Akihisa is a VIP customer of the black market and is a frequent buyer of any photos of Hideyoshi that are in stock from Kouta. It was shown in an episode of the anime that Hideyoshi is his own gender, being he found it inaprropriate to be in the girls bath but also found it unconfortable to be in the boys bath. Kouta Tsuchiya Kouta Tsuchiya, (known as Muttsulini in Japan), is the voyeur pervert of the show. His perverted ways and total attention on girls caused him to test into Class F with Akihisa. He keeps a camera with him at all times to snap photos of girls, Hideyoshi, and even sometimes Akihisa, and sell them on the black market to make some money. Akihisa is Kouta's VIP customer on the black market, always ready to buy the newest pictures of Hideyoshi, and other girls. Because of this Akihisa is very quick to defend Kouta at any accusations people can make of him, and is very protective of Kouta's anemic condition. (He nosebleeds at the slightest nuance of suggestive themes). Kouta is usually Akihisa's partner in crime when it comes to being a pervert and catching nosebleeds throughout the series. Hazuki Shimada Hazuki Shimada is Minami's younger sister. Because she's still a child, she is much more bold about her feelings for Akihisa than Minami or Mizuki, and claims that she and Akihisa will be married someday. This, of course, puts Akihisa in generally awkward situations, but he still treats Hazuki as if she were his little sister. Hazuki in the Japanese dub of the anime refers to Akihisa as "Baka Onii-Chan," meaning stupid big brother. Whereas in the English version she refers to him as "stupid Yoshii" or anything else referring to his idiocy, though Akihisa never seems to mind. Toshimitsu Kubo Toshimitsu Kubo is the number 2 student in year 2 at Fumizuki Academy. Because of a misunderstanding, he's developed a crush on Akihisa, to the point where he acts like one of the girls and invades class F's classroom, though ALL of that flies over Akihisa's head and is used as a running gag. Kubo also panics whenever he has an interest in someone else other than Akihisa, as shown in the OVA series when Kubo becomes infatuated with Akihisa as a maid, and ran when he saw Akihisa watching him about to purchase a photo of him as a maid from Kouta. Akira Yoshii Akira Yoshii is Akihisa's older sister, who has an incestuous desire for her younger brother. This is also used as a running gag in the show which makes Akihisa feel very uncomfortable. She's so daring as to even threaten to kiss him when he messes something up, and nearly succeeds on several occasions. Akihisa has no interest in her, but does care for her as a sister. She forbids him from having any sort of relationship with girls, though she allows him to have relationships with boys, much to Akihisa's dismay. She is the polar opposite of Akihisa, her academic ability is incredible whereas Akihisa's is terrible. But while Akihisa can cook, clean and take care of himself practically. Akira can't cook to save her life, and her housework abilities are horrible. Miharu Shimizu''' Miharu Shimizu is a lesbian in year two class D who likes Minami Shimada and focuses her attention on trying to get her to admit she likes her; she has an extreme hate for Akihisa whenever he does things with Minami, even if he has no intentions of doing anything, as shown in season 2 when Miharu believes that Akihisa "wants Minami's virginity", when he was intending on reaching the girl's shower room for other purposes. Lifestyle He entered Fumizuki Gakuen because his parents thought it was cheap. Yoshii's parents live overseas because of work (Akihisa's parents are on long-term overseas work assignments and send money back regularly), and for this reason he lives by himself. With nobody looking after him, he uses up all his money for personal use (like games and anime) and was therefore living in poverty. His main food (in the anime) was cup ramen which, eventually, had its portions diminished to 1/64 a cup a day, or salt and water and/or sugar and water(in the novel/manga)--until his older sister returned to Japan. With her supervision, he couldn't spend money as he wished, so his meals became normal again. Because his sister and mother's housework abilities were horrible, Yoshii is quite an expert when it comes to such areas. He is especially skilled in cooking while his sister is the opposite. His favorite dish to make and eat is paella. Carefree and sometimes lazy, he enjoys video games and manga, but practices playing basketball often. He is right-handed but he used to be a lefty (so he says). He received the prototype bracelet that enables him to create a summoning field without teacher supervision, but it malfunctioned and and broke while fighting class A for the second time. According to Yuuji, the prototype bracelet can be used only by an ultimate idiot and since he studied, the prototype bracelet stopped working properly. Summoned Being Although his Summoned Being's battle level is the lowest, he can comfortably stand up against high-class Summoned Beings thanks to his fluent ability to control it from spending time using his shoukanjuu to do jobs for the teachers. With this control, his Being's speed is unmatched, it is highly agile and can execute many unorthodox moves. This has been proven during the fight with Class A, where he takes the belts of the male students speedily and this has enabled him to win battles otherwise thought to be impossible due to his poor grades. However, because he is the Punishment Inspector, the fatigue and damage experienced by his Summoned Being is returned to himself, so he tries to avoid summoning during battles if not necessary. Akihisa's Summoned Being's wears a modified Gakuran (school uniform) and wields a bokken (wooden sword). The Occult version is "Dullahan (headless knight)", influenced from the feature that 'No head = fool'. As told by the Principal, he is the one that is "distorting the essence of the Test Summon System". After the tournament in volume 2, he acquires the Platinum Bracelet (Also known as the Iron bracelet(in the anime) or the Prototype Bracelet), which allows him to summon two Summoned Beings in a battle (each with the average of the original's power). In the anime, the bracelet he acquires only allows him to create a summoning field without the supervision of a teacher. Each depicted bracelet only works with relatively low power levels, as it is defective, and so suits Akihisa and his low grades. Trivia *Akihisa ranked 8th in Best Male Character and 13th in Best Character in the 2009 poll of "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!". *His given name Akihisa means "Everlasting dawn" while his surname Yoshii mean "Well of Fortune". *His female persona's name, Akiko, literally mean "Autumn Child". This is perhap used to contrast Miharu whose name contain kanji for spring and a reference to her dislike toward Akihisa. *Akihisa make his debut in Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable as one of the default character, together with Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta *Akihisa is exceptional at basketball His tenacity and ability to come through as a team leader/player plays a large roll in his success at the sport. Gallery Akihisa's.png|Akihisa's Shoukanjuu Akihisa's Shoukanjuu During Test field.png|Akihisa's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run Konachan.com - 100974 sample.jpg|Akihisa in Matsuri (The most famous photo on the 'black market') akihisa yoshii cross-dresses.jpg|Akihisa in yukata (Yoshii Akiko) akihisa_yoshii_kun_by_gryalphk-d2mq9l9.png|Akihisa in opening akihisanewhair.PNG|Akihisa's new hairstyle as seen in volume 9.5 Tamamonovel.PNG|Akihisa stripped by Tamano in Volume 9 akihisakissed.PNG|Akihisa was kissed by Takashiro in Volume 10(In order to save Mizuki) New Aki.jpg|Akihisa, ready to take on the obstacles that lie ahead Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class Ambassadors